Quen Sandstrider Ro'Hani
"Gods make mistakes sometimes too. And when they do, they're usually big ones." Quen Sandstrider is a Human and a Vis'tani traveler. She is the de-facto leader of the Sandstriders and a powerful psion. Backstory Left with a religious order known as the Grey Sisters as a baby, Quen grew up an orphan, with no past or recollection of where she came from. The Grey Sisters gave her food and shelter, and put her to work – hard work – as well as making sure she followed their religious path. An intelligent youth, Quen had problems with some of the beliefs of the Sisters and their “flock,” and was never fully invested in the religion. Along the way, Quen began developing psionic abilities, small at first – moving a cup with her mind, catching a word of thought from someone, creating a small flash of light. Eventually, these powers grew. One day, Quen was cleaning around the temple when a man came in to pray. Outwardly, he was praying for his ill son to get better. However, Quen caught his true intentions with her powers – he was wishing for his son to die because it was too expensive to care for him/feed him/clothe him. Disgusted, she decided that day that the life of religion was not for her, and left the Grey Sisters forever. Quen was wise beyond her years, with a sharp intellect and a forceful personality, not to mention her psionic abilities. However, most traveling caravans don’t see the need for help from an 11- or 12-year old girl, so she struggled to find a place in the world for a while. Eventually, though, she came upon Al Harik Attar, a leader of a caravanning group, who saw her usefulness. He took her on and soon became her mentor, along with Rakeesh, a Paladin of Erathis who traveled with the group. Her reputation grew and she began accumulating nicknames – “Little Master,” as Al Harik and Rakeesh called her; and “Sandstrider,” as she was known around the caravanning circles. On one fateful night, a group of bandits attacked their camp. Al Harik was killed and Rakeesh was gravely wounded, his leg never the same after that point. Quen led a party to the bandits’ hideout and ordered them killed. It was only after that she realized they were simply a group of refugees, hiding from the Grey Council. Campaign This event played a big part in eventually spurring Quen to leave Vitaurum, to try to pursue a change of scenery. She boarded a ship headed for Stin Cepel. She met McCreedy on the ship, and soon after, the rest of the Sandstriders. During their travels, they met Indar, a royal guard who shared Quen’s Vis’tani heritage and knew her parents. He taught her about the Vis’tani – their reputation as travelers, a little bit of their history, and about her parents, Kett and Zorah. When he died at the hands of Seaorin, he bequeathed his journal to her, which contained Vis’tani knowledge, as well as notes on where her parents were last seen, and helpful rituals and spells. When the party was banished to Vuul’kira, Quen met another group of Vis’tani, led by a man named Linn, who worked for Maron in Oasis. Linn’s group came from a different clan of Vis’tani, but their shared heritage was a big reason for the invitation to join Oasis. During the Astral Civil War, she connected her Uncle Finn, head of a Ro'Hani clan which had been hiding out on the Isle of Beasts in the Astral Sea. After following Cyric through his Rifts in time and space, she eventually found her parents - and witnessed them be thrown through a Rift themselves, never to appear in the Material Plane again. Now, she seeks revenge for what Cyric has done - and she is willing to use the fabric of reality itself to ensure her success. Category:PC Category:Sandstriders Category:Human Category:Vis'tani Category:Grey Sisters Category:Alan Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis Category:Awakening Category:Astral Rifts Category:Pilgrimage Category:Attar Caravan Category:Light of the Moon Category:Quen Category:Ro'Hani Category:Vitaurum Category:Origins